The Sun that Chases the Moon
by savlyn810
Summary: "What is the price I pay for loving an Uchiha?" Story of Setsuna Hyuga, heiress apparent to the Hyuga clan, and her unrequited love for Obito Uchiha. Love triangle between Obito, Setsuna, Kakashi and occasionally Rin. Set in the Naruto universe and will follow the actual storyline as close as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction so be courteous yet feel free to review! I'll be doing my best to follow the storyline though I will admit it now, things will be different and things may have been misinterpreted on my part or I'll have wrote something the wrong way! This storyline came purely from my imagination and with the help of a friend/co-writer, I'll be trying to tell a story with points as close to the actual story as much as I can. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, which I'll probably be most of the time, and I'd love to hear your input! This first chapter is...I don't know, some have said it's boring others thought it was okay..let me know! Also...I'm not very good at conversation between characters in a story so bear with me! It'll get better I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

The Hyuuga Clan was in mourning, they were angry, they fell into despair, and most of all, they were apprehensive. The last main house heir stood stiffly in front of them before sinking down to her knees. The clan elders looked amongst themselves and watched her behavior carefully. A silver pin holding back a severe bun winked at them as they passed to give their bows to her and the headstones that belonged to her family. No other piece of jewelry was seen on her and the white linen dress she wore fell lightly around her. Women of the Hyuuga clan sank down to their knees also and held her small hands in theirs', before bowing down and rising again and moving on after curt bows were given by their husbands.

"Setsuna," A voice pulled her back to reality and the heiress looked towards the voice. A stiff, and cold hand pressed between her shoulder blades as the woman ushered her to stand and follow those of the main house while the branch house paid their respects.

Later, some from the village came and with them, whispers. As the second female child of the Hyuuga patriarch it was not often they saw the petite child outside of her family home and the academy where she had graduated from at age 7. They talked quietly amongst themselves but she knew.

"Disappointment. Coward. Weakling."

With their eyes so focused on her, many lowered their heads in reproach when she began walking away from the gravesite. There was a fierce expression on her face that could kill a man yet she walked as if no one bothered her. Members of the Hyuuga clan fell into step behind her raising their chins and glaring at those whispering. Someone walked beside Setsuna and would occasionally mutter heated remarks towards the others.

"I would like to be by myself for now." The girl stated and turned the opposite direction of the pathway that lead to district and began walking at a brisk pace. The woman from earlier held her hand up to stop the procession from following and said, "My niece is not to be bothered." The command was accepted with curt nods from the others and they continued walking.

* * *

There were shivers ransacking Setsuna's body as she walked. The sun had begun setting and the night air had begun to chill yet the shivers came from the anxiety of being alone. Without her clan members, Setsuna would have nothing to protect her from the words of those present. Pointed glances from the village people had made her heart beat faster in anger before making it collapse in despair. Out of desperation she had gone towards the training grounds outside of the town and eventually she had gone even past that to the forest that was glowing orange and gold with the sun.

With the shivers continuing Setsuna began to run, she was unsure of where she was going or how she would get back, but she ran. The trees and shrubs decorating the forest floor passed by slower than they would have if she had used her chakra to run faster but this natural exhaustion that came from exerting only her body felt better. At some point, her hair had loosened from the pin holding it up and thin strands danced across her face as she ran. The sun was done setting by now and only the moonlight allowed her to make her way through the trees.

Cold, icy water splashed up against the girl's legs and she buckled in the waist-deep water breathing heavily. To a passerby they gulps of air she took into her lungs would sound like sobs but Setsuna could not cry any longer. Yet, she still willed herself to let the tears and sobs escape her body though it was futile, she could only gasp for air. Panic shot through her body when she realized she was immersed in water and the gasps turned quickly into curt shouts filled with horror. Rivers of water pouring from her attire weighed down heavily on Setsuna when she tried to make her way back to shore quickly. She tripped more than once and after the third time she began to crawl.

On the shore, she could feel shaking shooting through her body and small gasps escaping from her that happened frequently yet never seemed to supply enough air. The panic she felt while in the water had opened the door for memories she had wished to seal away and her hands pulled at her hair and her nails scraped down the sides of her body as she heard the cries for help and felt the heat of the fire against her skin. Desperation filled her silent screams while she sat there reliving the deaths of her family.

After an eternity of waiting for the end of the panic attack, Setsuna's heart quieted and the shivers came from the crisp night air and water-logged clothing rather than anxiety. Stiffly, she reached up and pulled the silver pin out, letting her navy blue hair unravel and settle between her shoulder blades. She looked down at the silver piece in her hand and clenched her fist quickly until she saw the small line of blood escape it. In anger, she hurtled the pin at a nearby tree and stared at the newly protruding piece of metal coming from the trunk.

The sound of fabric rustling diverted her attention briefly as she stood. Mud covered the bottom of what once was white like a water color painting since the skirt was still wet. Near her right shoulder bright red decorated the area from the stab wound near her collar bone and she could guess that the slashes across her back had opened also. Indifferent to the mess, Setsuna simply let scoffed at the stains and went to the tree.

When her fingers wrapped around the cold metal she paused and decided then to keep the pin there. Her arms were limp at her side and she began walking again. Near the tree was a wall of rocks without crevices or cracks and was too steep to climb anyway. Lightly, Setsuna traced her fingertips across the wall and she closed her eyes. Soon vines began to grow alongside the walls and she opened her eyes to see shrubbery growing on the sides. Curious, Setsuna continued to walk alongside the wall until the vegetation grew so dense that the rock on the other side disappeared.

She laid her palms on the wall and began blindly stirring vines and leaves covering the wall behind them. Truthfully, she hoped to find an opening or something of the sort and her fingers prodded gently. Nothing. Dejectedly, she removed her hands after a while and let them fall to her sides again. Fatigue was beginning to take a toll on her and Setsuna decided it was time to return home.

* * *

Two dark eyes stared back at Setsuna with surprise in them and both froze with shock. The two did nothing but stare at each other for a few moments. The one with dark eyes seemed genuinely frightened by the girl in white standing before him. He took in her bedraggled appearance and all color seemed to drain from his face.

"Ghost," He muttered to himself before almost barking out, "Konichiwa!"

The shout shocked Setsuna and she took a step back to stabilize herself while releasing a sound parallel to a squeak.

"Gomennasai!" The boy practically shouted before dropping down to a 90 degree bow at the waist. Again, silence filled the air as the two held their stunned stances. Slowly, the boy began to straighten up his postured and dared looked into white eyes surrounded by a dazed expression.

"Ummm…"  
"Ehem…."

The two looked at each other awkwardly before Setsuna remembered her disheveled hair, and muddy and bloody attire. Quickly she reached up to comb through the tangled mess on top of her head before trying to straighten the unkempt dress. With an angry sigh she settled for wrapping her arms around her body.

"I'm-I'm Setsuna," She said, "Not a ghost." She added as an afterthought with a small smile.

"Ah-Gomen." The dark eyed boy replied and he lifted a hand to rake through his hair while grinning sheepishly. With that grin, Setsuna could feel her ears warm and for once, felt relieved that her hair was covering the half blush.

"You know-" The boy started again interrupting Setsuna's thoughts, "we're in the forest and all and it's dark so nobody is usually out here this late…." He stopped at the girl's expression. "Wait! I didn't mean that you look scary or anything, what I mean is I never see anybody here and-" Frustrated he stopped and looked at the girl slightly angry at himself. Setsuna had begun to wrap her arms tighter around herself when he began explaining himself and the real reason she had come out here made its way into Setsuna's thoughts. Her family. Her dead family.

The boy on the other hand looked towards the smaller girl and grimaced the moment tears seemed to escape her eyes. Observing her he saw that the dress she wore was obviously made for mourning and was now covered in dirt and mud near the hem while the torso had splotches of dried blood on it. Concerned he took a step for and tentatively asked, "Are you um, okay?"

"Hai," Setsuna shakily answered and felt the warmth in her ears turn to fire.

"I-" He tried again but paused when the now crying girl collapsed to the ground. Feeling confused and worried about what to do he suddenly stated, "Don't cry!" Mentally slapping himself for his stupidity a blank expression appeared on his face as he struggled to figure out what to do.

Setsuna on the other hand was in the middle of an argument with herself about her current predicament.

"Stop crying!"  
"Finally you're crying."  
"You're crying in front of a stranger…."

Finally her tears stopped coming and Setsuna looked up to a confused stranger without expression or color in his face.

"Ano-" She started and took a step forward looking at the dark eyes while waiting for life to come back into them.

"Are you um-"

"I'm fine!" She called out before he finished and she lowered her head slightly ashamed. The air became so thick with tension and discomfort it could be cut with a blunt knife.

"You know, you look fine, not scary or anything if that's…..what you were um, thinking." The boy cleared his throat and another hopeless look shot across his face while he tried to explain himself yet again. He gestured at himself and her blindly while doing so and a small laugh escaped from Setsuna. Surprised, the beginnings of a smile appeared on the boy's face as she lifted her hand to cover her mouth embarrassed, "Sumimasen." She said quietly and a laugh escaped from behind her fingers. When she saw him return the smile she relaxed almost immediately and lowered her hands.

"This is…..odd," She remarked looking around.  
"Yeah…." His smile faded just a bit before his eyes looked past hers towards the shrubbery on the cliff walls. Puzzled, Setsuna also turned her head and looked into the distance. The black-eyed stranger let out a puff of breath as he addressed the smaller girl.

"Listen, I'll tell you a secret." He looked at interested white eyes, "If you go down this pathway you'll find an opening to paradise." Perplexed, Setsuna looked back at the way she had come from and started to argue but the boy continued. "The entrance is up a bit high so I don't think you would be able to find it, since you're a bit shorter."

"Show me." She silently asked and looked at the boy. A slight grimace shot across her face as she realized how rude her request must have sounded and began to apologize when he suddenly nodded. Gesturing for her to follow him, he started to walk in the direction Setsuna had just come from.

"Oh yeah, my name's Obito."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! I still don't know how I feel about this but I'm hoping this is a huge step up from chapter 1. I'm hoping to update this story often though I myself don't know how I want it to end. Anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

Setsuna Hyuga was not a shy girl, nor was she timid, wary or particularly scared of anything but, something about the boy made Setsuna introverted and nervous with excitement in his presence. Upon taking his hand to help her up to the ledge that hid the entrance, Setsuna discovered something new, goosebumps induced by touch. Her hands clenched and unclenched the moment he released them and she felt an odd tingle of happiness that came from contact. Gone were the feelings of guilt and the burdensome sorrow she held from her role back in Konoha. Instead she felt slightly happy, almost giddy, from interacting with this boy.

"And my oasis!" Obito called out and gestured to the other side. He watched as she marveled at the place and a calm smile appeared on her face. The area was green and lush filled with vegetation and small trees that looked miniscule compared to the trees on the outside yet they seemed to fit right in. To her right a spray of water tickled her face and she looked to see water running down rocks in what looked like a waterfall but wasn't. Instead water glided over the rocks and boulders in its own way like a vertical river. Curious, Setsuna made her way over to the water and lightly touched the water before flinching and pulling her hand back. This fear puzzled her to no end since she had once loved being in water.

He appeared by her side and looked towards the glimmering rocks before stepping onto one. Once he was sure the ledge of rocks would not crumble, he reached his hand out to the hesitant girl.

"I made this ledge, it's…mostly safe." He said before jumping slightly on the rocks. The movement startled Setsuna and she reached out to grab his hand to prevent him from falling but he didn't. Her eyes dropped to their intertwined hands and a quiet happiness she couldn't show appeared. Obito clasped her hand firmly but also gently. A glimmer of curiosity filled Setsuna's mind while she held his hand. It was rough and calloused but smooth, and she could feel its warmth, even with the spray of water cooling it.

"Come on," He called and began to pull gently only to find his hand empty when she yanked her own free. She had moved back a few paces but he saw the shame and frustration written all over her face. Casually he tried to shrug off the experience and he looked up trying to find the moon. It had already gone down towards the west and he pointed it out to Setsuna.

"It's really late now. I could show you the rest of the place later." She looked up to kind eyes and the same sheepish smile she had already begun to be accustomed to. With her nod the smile brightened up and he jumped off of the ledge and gestured for her to follow him again.

They walked in pleasant silence with Obito occasionally making a comment which she would quietly reply to before the quiet took over again. Instead of conversation, she observed him from slightly behind and was pleased with what she saw much to her own embarrassment.

He was messy and dark but there was something about it that drew her in. Everyone she had ever been allowed to fully interact with was in a pristine and clean condition. His hair stood up in some places and he had a pair of goggles positioned on his forehead. He was taller than her but that was to be expected since she was petite. Her favorite thing would have had to be his eyes. They were dark and would have been intimidating and cold if not for the warmth she saw in them. Her life was cold now, filled with elders and relatives that didn't know how to approach her and she was drawn to the warmth he emitted. A smile danced on her lips when she looked down. The silence didn't bother her really, Setsuna discovered just being next to him left her with a feeling of happiness she had never experienced before. In time, she would want to know more about him but for now, she was content with just being by his side.

_Kakashi - 1 Year Ago _

_There was one moment in the Hatake's life that would always sit unpleasantly with since he hadn't been able to keep himself under the cold and arrogant façade he had built for himself. The Hyuga girl had taken him by surprise but the feeling wasn't entirely unpleasant. His interest in her had come from knowing she had graduated from the Academy at age 6 though he knew she could have graduated alongside him at age 5. He had no doubts that the pressure from her family had made her intentionally fail since she was second in line to her brother. Hyuga family strife did not particularly interest him though he knew sibling rivalry wasn't uncommon in the family. _

_Many of his teachers had addressed the topic secretly, and by listening in on their conversations, he could gather that the Hyuga girl had intentionally failed so she would not outshine her older brother who had graduated at age 6 also._

"_She does not wish to be heiress, graduating earlier would have brought attention upon herself."_

_With curiosity getting the better of him, the year before Kakashi had tried to get a glimpse of the girl but to no avail. Yes, he saw her profile and was even graced with the image of dark navy hair once but he'd yet to actually see her._

_The one time he was actually able to see her clearly was when she had been running from the guards that seemed to be around her at all times. It hadn't occurred to him to get out of the way from the incoming girl because one, he wasn't looking, and two, he wasn't paying attention. The next thing he knew someone had latched onto his hand and had pulled him forward. _

"_I'll train with Kakashi-san today!" She had shouted back and again pulled him towards the general direction of the training grounds though she had stopped at one point and led him to a different section hidden behind trees and different types of flora. _

"_Gomennasai," She had bowed down quickly and smiled warmly at him. An uncomfortable feeling had then settled down in Kakashi's chest and stomach that wasn't entirely unpleasant yet he wanted it to go away. Setsuna's smile faded just a bit as she had looked at the shocked genin and she bit down on her upper lip nervously. _

"_Gomen, Kakashi-san." She tried again and watched for his reaction. She watched as the boy struggled to regain his composure before letting the smile fade completely, "Kakashi-san, are you upset? I've interrupted-"_

"_Y-you didn't." He stated firmly while looking to the right, arrogance in check once again. Arrogance that seemed to melt again the moment she smiled at him once again. That smiled unnerved him to point of stuttering and instead he chose to keep his mouth closed._

"_Setsuna-sama!" A frustrated voice called out and once again Kakashi felt himself being pulled by the girl. With others he would have immediately removed their hands and promptly turned them in, yet his curiosity had only grown with the lack information about the girl. Praise to Kami-sama that his mask had the ability to hide the growing rush of heat to his face as she clutched his hand tightly. While hiding from her guards, Setsuna had inched her way closer and closer to the boy she hid with while she hid behind a particularly large tree trunk. From his hands up to his arms her fingers had wrapped around him and she could feel him stiffen in response but she wasn't going to let go just yet._

"_He'll use his byakugan!" She whisper-shouted, "Come on!"_

_Her grip had loosened by then and eventually she let go but still he ran behind her. She didn't see him, but he saw her. _

_While they ran, sad eyes watched the two from far away while she waved off the guards from running after the two. They'd nodded their acceptance and another woman moved next to the other._

"_Interesting, your daughter even caught the eye of the Hatake boy." She remarked, laughing lightly at her niece, "His reputation makes him akin to the sun."_

_At this a small sigh escaped from Setsuna's mother, "But the sun only chases the moon." _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third chapter, I made it! For a while I thought I was going to have writer's block with this but it wasn't a bad as I thought though this chapter may have came from my unwillingness to finish a project I should have started a long time ago but didn't. ANYWAYS! on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters.**

* * *

Setsuna's legs ached from sitting for so long, and her back had stiffened. The Hyuga clan meetings had become more frequent since the funeral so she seemed to be infinitely busy with training and all the meetings. A slow and steady increase of those opposed to her becoming heiress officially had begun to rise. They pointed out her faults, made comments about her sense of honor and loyalty to the clan, it was draining. With that rise though, came an animosity in Setsuna's aunt that she had never seen before. Hirona Hyuga was the strongest supporter of Setsuna's despite having sons of her own that also had candidacy as heir apparent. She could feel her cousins' bitterness in the matter despite her clear disinterest in becoming heiress. Perhaps this was the reason they hated her, because she didn't have the desire to make the Hyuga clan become great.

Both Hiashi and Hizashi would bow respectfully to her when she called but she felt their distance. A part of her felt sad, but the defiant one in her would be angry. It was her father that kept the elders from giving them the cursed mark when her brother had turned 3, yet they still treated her coldly. It was always the same, even when her family had been alive they had kept away much to their own mother's chagrin. Setsuna knew the two were bitter about being born into the branch family but there wasn't anything she could do about it. A melancholy feeling spread throughout her being as she thought of the curse mark they would have to receive when she took over as head of the clan and a sigh escaped from her mouth. This was tiresome.

"Oh, Haruko-san!" Setsuna called out. She watched as the girl turned to acknowledge her.

"Setsuna-sama, Konichiwa," Haruko bowed politely and smiled lightly at Setsuna. The familiarity of the smile comforted Setsuna and she immediately changed her path to walk towards Haruko.

"It isn't often I see you here at the Hyuga compound," Setsuna stated and she came up to the girl. Almost all of those present in the area had stopped to listen to the conversation and Setsuna could tell it unnerved Haruko.

"Your mother…she was….apart of my clan before she wed your father," Haruko replied gently. It wasn't more than a month after the assassination and the issue seemed sensitive to Haruko. She felt no need to hurt the younger heiress-to-be's feelings and she looked down at her feet, hands clasped tightly together. How could she tell the young one that she had come to pay her last respects before her clan cut off connections with the Hyuga clan entirely?

"I suppose your clan wishes to part ways with the Hyuga?" Setsuna scoffed at her remark. Of course they would cut off communication with Setsuna's mother's clan. They no longer had something to tie them together other than the memory of a dark-blue haired matriarch of the Hyuuga clan. A woman with dark eyes, a threat to the bloodline they tried so painstakingly hard to keep dominant.

"Well, your clan affairs are neither of interest nor of concern to me." Setsuna remarked coldly. This was what they wanted and she looked to the left and watched as older ladies of the main house nodded approvingly to themselves before moving on. Dark eyes searched Setsuna's face as she began to comprehend the meaning behind her words. Regardless of their hidden friendship, Setsuna's life was different than Haruko's. She could not acknowledge a girl of low ranking such as she nor could she garner concern for her mother's clan.

"You will receive the title of heiress apparent, there is no competition," Haruko said looking into the tired white eyes before her. So small yet she had to handle the burden of an entire clan on her shoulders. Briefly, Haruko wondered if this was what it felt like when Aina had joined the clans together with her marriage to Setsuna's father. Haruko was a mere infant when her cousin's marriage had happened. Not to mention the fact that Haruko's own family was so distant from Aina's that she wondered if her blood ties to the woman had severed completely.

"I don't want it." Setsuna muttered and slouched. A delicate frown appeared on her face and Haruko could see the fatigue in her friend and somewhat of a niece.

"Aina-san wouldn't approve of your words," Haruko gently chided.

"Setsuna-sama, don't you have training?" Hirona called out to her niece upon seeing her, "Haruko-san." Setsuna looked up at her aunt and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Be safe, Haruko-san, this visit was….nice."

"Hai, until next time." Haruko bowed and began to walk backwards before straightening and walking away.

Thoughts of fatigue vanished with the sight of Hirona and Setsuna straightened her back. She could see the weariness in her aunt also but it was always overshadowed by an acute elegance that came off as beautiful but so cold. The only decorative item Hirona wore was a wooden _kogai_, similar to the she had seen her mother wear so many times. The design around it was simple but the piece had so much detail it was easy to see that it was worth something. The kimono on the other hand was less beautiful, showing that Hirona was a lady of importance but not as high ranking as those of the main house. The only thing that betrayed the entire look was the curse mark on her forehead, signifying she was of the branch house. Sorrow filled Setsuna when she remembered that Hiashi and Hizashi would soon bear the same mark.

"Hiashi." Hirona called pulling Setsuna from her thoughts as she looked towards her cousin on the second floor. He seemed to be indifferent to the world as he looked intently in the direction of the gates. Setsuna leaned over to see what had caught his attention before surprise took over. _Haruko?_ She wondered to herself and looked at her cousin again. The faraway look remained on his face but still he betrayed no emotion.

"Do you like Haruko-san, Obasan?" Setsuna asked, still looking at the girl. Disbelief covered Hirona's face the moment she had asked the question and she looked to her niece. "I like her, and I think…..Hiashi-san likes her too."

"I—Setsuna-sama," An awkwardness was clearly identifiable in Hirona that made Setsuna laugh, "I'll go change now, Obasan," She stated and walked away, continuing to snicker.

"Hiashi-san, be nice to me and I," Setsuna pointed at herself, "Can give you," She pointed at him, "What you want." She whispered the last bit and gestured towards Haruko just before the compound gates closed. Her snicker intensified when she saw Hiashi's uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed position before moving on towards her quarters.

* * *

"Obito-kun!" Setsuna shouted out in greeting upon seeing the object of interest in the distance. He walked along by himself and seemed to be muttering angrily.

"Obito—"  
"I mean, how old are you?!" The boy burst out and turned towards a bewildered Hyuga girl.  
"H-how old am I?" She replied tentatively and bit down on her lip. The angry look disappeared from Obito's face and was instantly replaced with a look of dismay. He let out an awkward chuckle and reached up to pull on his hair.

"Setsuna-san, didn't see you there." He said, sheepishly smiling like he always did. Setsuna grinned in response before letting out a light laugh. Obito laughed along with her and she could see him become more relaxed in response.

"Shouldn't you be training or something," An annoyed voice muttered from behind Setsuna.

"Oh, Kakashi-san," Setsuna greeted, turning towards the white-haired ninja.

"What are you doing here," Obito retorted and folded his arms, animosity back in check. Setsuna looked back and forth between the two as she let her smile fade. Obito's look of malice and Kakashi's look of boredom made for slight confusion on Setsuna's part as she looked at the two. An awkward laugh escaped her and she moved towards Obito, "You know Kakashi-san."

"He's on my team, not a great situation if you ask me." Kakashi answered for her.

"I see," Setsuna replied shooting a confused look towards both of the boys. Neither said anything, nor did they do anything but stare down each other. From what she observed, Obito held a look of annoyance while Kakashi look uninterested with the encounter.

"Um,"  
"Let's go Setsuna," Obito said before nudging her shoulder with his arm while he waited for her to turn and walk away.

"Uh, Jaane Kakashi-san," Setsuna called out before turning and walking with Obito beside her. Looking back she gave a wave and watched as he stalked away with more energy than earlier. A small frown decorated her face when she thought about the encounter and the angry mumbles continued from Obito while they walked.

"Are you guys always like this?" Setsuna asked more to herself than to the Uchiha beside her.

* * *

The irritated Hatake walked fast and nimbly, slipping between people and structures. Did he know where he was going, no, but that didn't bother him at all. What seemed to bother him though was the annoyance of knowing Setsuna Hyuga was interacting with his noisy and forever tardy teammate. His discovery of the two had prompted him to make awkward conversation with the two which confused him to no end. It was obvious that his teammate held no warmth for him but it wasn't as if that was what he was looking for anyway.

A frustrated sigh escaped from his mouth as he thought about it. Did he go seeking Setsuna's attention? Truthfully, the answer was yes, but pride and arrogance kept him from admitting it to himself and he pushed the matter aside. Yes, a certain white-eyed, indigo-haired girl had entered his thoughts occasionally but for the time being, she was just a subject of interest. An interest that seemed to make it hard for him to speak or even think sometimes but just a subject of interest, nothing more.


End file.
